Selamanya
by Melody-Cinta
Summary: “Walau kita telah kehilangan kafe kita. Kafe yang telah lama kita dirikan; walaupun tidak lama banget sih. Kita akan tetap mengenangnya didalam hati kita. Selamanya.” OOC, Gaje, AU, my first YAOI fic. Special for Fujoshi Day. Enjoy!


**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Gaara x Neji H.**

**Genre : Romance**

**A/N : Ano.. Aku minta maaf kalau ini tidak bisa disebut fic fujoshi, but..**

**HAPPY FUJOSHI DAY!!**

**--**

_**Selamanya**_

**--**

"Pagi Neji!!"

"Pagi juga Kiba!!" Balasku pada Kiba; sahabat karibku setelah Lee. Aku segera duduk dikursiku dan menaruh tasku di meja. Haah.. Aku sangat lelah! Tadi, sebelum aku pergi kesini, Hanabi menyuruhku untuk membuat soal sebanyak dua puluh untuk latihannya.

"Pagi Gaara!!" Aku segera menatap anak yang disapa tadi. Rambutnya yang merah, kulitnya yang putih, dan mukanya yang imut sukses membuat wajahku memanas alias memerah atau apalah itu kata kalian.

Dia segera duduk didepanku. Aku melihat punggungnya yang tegap. Ah.. Sungguh membuatku terpesona. Dia berbalik dan melihatku dengan tatapan heran, "Kau melihatku terus dari tadi. Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan heran.

Aku gelagapan. Jadi dia menyadariku tadi? "A.. Itu.. Aku.. Aku hanya…" Aku belum menemukan solusi yang pas. Aku menengok kekanan dan kekiri, keatas dan kebawah, seperti orang kebingungan deh pokoknya.

"Ah.. Yasudahlah, lagi pula aku juga tidak mau tahu." Jawab seraya menggelengkan kepala dan berbalik menghadap sahabat karibnya; Naruto. Kenapa sahabat karib? Ya, tentu saja, Naruto kan sudah jadi milik Sasuke, mana mungkin dia berani mengambilnya.

Haah… Aku menghela nafasku lega sebelum dia kembali berbalik. "A.. Ada apa?" Tanyaku agak kaget karena langsung melihat wajah tampannya.

"Ada isi pensil gak? Pinjem dong!" Jawabnya sambil menadahkan tangannya padaku.

"Ee.. Ada." Aku segera membuka kotak pensilku dan mencari isi pensil. "Nih." Aku menaruh isi pensil itu ditangannya. Dia lalu kembali berbalik saat menggumamkan "Terima kasih" padaku. Aku menatap tanganku. Hwaa! Aku telah memegang tangannya! Lembut sekali!!

***

Aku berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah sekarang. Sangat melelahkan karena aku baru saja disuruh membawa buku seberat 2,5 kg mungkin. Ingat! Baru mungkin kok!

_Duk!_

"Auw.."

Aku kaget saat mendengar suara itu. Suara siapa itu? Aku segera berlari mencari sumber suara sampai akhirnya aku menemukan sesosok lelaki di taman. Dia terlihat baru saja tersandung sesuatu dan kakinya berdarah sekarang.

Aku segera mendekat kearahnya. "Ka.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku dengan nada khawatir.

Dia segera mendongakkan kepalanya; melihatku yang sedang berdiri sedangkan dia duduk. "Ti.. Tidak. Hanya terluka sedikit." Jawabnya mencoba bangun.

Apa!? Jadi dia itu Gaara? Aku segera merangkulnya. "Aku bantu. Kau pasti kesulitan jika sendiri." Kataku, Wow! Sekarang kami bersentuhan lebih banyak!

Dia tersenyum, "Terima kasih, eh, kau anak yang tadi kan?" Tanyanya sambil melirikku. Aku mengangguk.

"Namaku Neji Hyuuga." Jawabku sambil mendudukannya di kursi taman. "Aku ambil kotak P3K dulu ya! Kau tunggu disini." Ujarku lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

***

Aku segera kembali dari ruang kesehatan dengan membawa kotak P3K. "Maaf, lama menunggu." Ujarku sambil memberikan obat merah dibagian kakinya yang terluka. Lalu aku membalutnya dengan plester.

"Terima kasih ya.." Dia berterima kasih padaku. Namun mukanya merah, ekhm! Kelihatannya sama sepertiku sekarang.

"Itu.. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama memerhatikanmu lho!" Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba keluar dengan sendirinya dari bibirku.

Mukanya makin memerah, "Ma.. Masa?" Tanyanya tampak tak percaya.

Hah.. Terpaksa kujawab deh! "Iya." Jawabku sambil mengangguk. "Jadi, mau tidak kau jadi pacarku?" Akh! Lagi-lagi kata-kata di otakku keluar begitu saja! Ingin rasanya aku memukul bibirku sekarang!

Mukanya memerah, dia juga sempat terpaku sedikit sih tadi. "Ma.. Mau sih.. Kebetulan aku juga telah lama memerhatikanmu." Jawab Gaara. What!? AKu segera memeluk Gaara.

"Te.. Terima kasih.." Kataku, dia hanya mengangguk.

***

"Wah! Kelihatannya ini lucu ya Neji?" Tanya Gaara padaku saat menunjuk sebuah gambar kafe.

Aku mengangguk. "Iya, lucu sekali! Andai saja kita bisa punya kafe sendiri." Kataku sambil memandang kafe itu.

"Kita bisa." Kata Gaara, aku menatapnya heran. "Ya, kita bisa. Aku bisa menyuruh ayahku untuk membuatkan kafe untuk kita." Tambahnya,

Mataku berbinar, "Benarkah?" Tanyaku tak percaya. Dia mengangguk.

***

"Jadi!!" Serunya ceria saat melihat hasil dekorasi kami di kafe baru kami yang diberi nama 'Sabaku _café_".

"Em.. Karena kita membuat ini bertepatan pada 'Fujoshi Day', bagaimana kalau kita buat semua pasangan dikelas boleh memesan makanan gratis di kafe kita?" Tanyaku memberi ide, dia mengangguk.

"Akan kudiskusikan pada ayah."

***

"Yo! Maaf lama menunggu!" Aku menengok dan menemukan Ino disana; dengan pacarnya yaitu Sakura tentunya.

Mereka segera ambil tempat duduk. "Jadi? Ini _double date _atau _mixed date_?" Tanya Ino sambil melihat Gaara.

Aku tertawa sebentar. "Hehe.. Sepertinya _mixed date_." Kataku sambil menunjuk yang lainnya. Dia terlihat sangat kaget melihat semuannya. Biarlah.

Tiba-tiba saja Gaara berdiri dari kursinya. Decitan kecil yang diciptakan langsung membuat semua mata mengarah padanya.

"Kalian boleh pesan makanan disini gratis karena hari ini adalah fujoshi day!" Seru Gaara, semua pasangan pun mulai bersorak sorai. Lalu Gaara pun kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Hehe.. Berhasil ya Gaar?" Tanyaku pada Gaara, ya, Gaara dari tadi main HP itu karena dia sibuk minta izin pada ayahnya.

"I.. Iya.." Jawabnya, mukanya langsung merona saat aku memberinya kecupan kilat didahi.

***

"Neji! Ada pelanggan dimeja 5! Cepat catat pesanannya!"

"Iya.. Iya.." Aku segera berjalan menuju meja nomor 5 dan mencatat pesanan pelanggan itu.

Huuft.. Sudah sekitar lima bulan kafe aku dan Gaara ini berdiri. Dan tak tahu mengapa, sekarang kafe ini jadi sangat terkenal. Aku mengantarkan catatan itu pada sang koki yang sedang memasak kue-kue enak didapur. Aku sih memberi catatan itu lewat jendela penghubung saja. Gampang kan?

"Pelayan!" Seseorang memanggil,

"I.. Iya.." Aku segera mengambil kembali pulpen yang kutaruh dan menuju meja sang pelanggan yang memanggilku tadi.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanyaku bersiap-siap mencatat.

"Aku tidak ingin pesan." Jawab orang itu, pakaiannya yang serba hitam dan tampangnya yang sangar membuatku yakin kalau dia itu penjahat.

"Lalu? Ingin apa kau disini? Mendingan pulang deh!" Aku mengusirnya dengan gaya angkuh.

"Jangan sok angkuh kau anak kecil! Sekarang cepat bereskan kafe ini karena aku ingin menggusurnya!" Kata orang itu sambil mengangkat kerahku.

"Hey! Hey! Memang ada apa?" Tanyaku heran. Enak saja dia ingin menggusur kafe hasil jerih payah aku dan Gaara!

"Karena disini akan dibangun _mall _yang sangat luas kau tahu? Hanya kafe butut ini saja yang belum digusur! Coba lihat yang lain!" Katanya sambil menunjuk keluar kafe. Aku melihat kesekeliling. Memang benar sih, disekeliling kami hanya ada tanah.

"Kau tahu kan sekarang? Jadi cepat bereskan tempat ini!" Ujarnya mulai agak marah.

"Tunggu dulu! Ini kafe kami! Tak'kan kami berikan semudah itu!" Teriak Gaara mencoba mempertahankan kafenya.

"Cepat bereskan atau aku akan mencelakainya!" Ujar laki-laki itu sambil memandangku. Aku kaget, itu pasti pilihan yang berat sekali untuk Gaara.

Dia menundukan kepalanya. "Aku pilih.. Neji." Jawabnya, aku sangat senang dia memilihku, tapi.. Kafe ini gimana??

_Buagh!_

Tiba-tiba saja aku dipukul oleh orang itu dibagian perut. "Hei! Diakan memilihku! Kenapa kau tetap melukaiku hah!?" Tanyaku kesal,

"Ya, dia memang memilihmu, namun kau tadi telah lancing padaku. Jadi ini hukumannya." Jelas orang itu,

Aku mencoba membalas pukulannya. Namun tanganku segera ditahan olehnya.

Tangannya segere bergerak menuju perutku lagi namun Gaara segera membentengiku.

"Akh!" Dia mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari mulutnya. Orang itu masih saja memukli Gaara tanpa rasa ampun sampai akhirnya dia pingsan. Aku segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

***

"Ne.. Neji.."

"Ga.. Gaara!? Kau sadar?" Tanyaku senang, dia mengangguk.

"Ya. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Gaara dengan suara yang lemah,

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok Gaara. Ini semua berkatmu." Kataku sambil tersenyum,

"Syukurlah.." Dia menghela nafas lega. Sebenarnya aku tidak rela dia melindungiku, karena sudah jelas aku Semenya dan dia Ukenya. Mana mungkin Uke yang menolong Seme. Freak! Aneh!

"Tapi.. Kafe kita.." Aku segera menunduk, teringat akan kafe kita yang telah dikuasai oleh orang itu. Orang yang bahkan aku tak tahu namanya.

Dia tersenyum dan menunjuk dadanya. "Walau kita telah kehilangan kafe kita. Kafe yang telah lama kita dirikan; walaupun tidak lama banget sih. Kita akan tetap mengenangnya didalam hati kita. Selamanya."

Aku tersenyum, kata-kata bijak. Dia memang pintar dalam merangkai kata-kata. Ya, kata-kata itu dalam artian lain adalah..

_Walau kita kehilangan sesuatu, kita akan tetap mengenangnya._

_Selamanya.._

-

End.

-

**Hmm… Ini aku buat special buat Fujoshi Day. Bisa dibilang fic buat Fujoshi Day kan??  
Maaf, kemarin kukira Fujoshi itu penyuka Yuri atau Yaoi, makanya kubuat Yuri. Hehe..**

**Review??**


End file.
